


Potions

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Potions, Roll A Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Maybe this partner assignment wouldn't be too bad.





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm back with another little drabble prompted by Roll A Drabble over at Draco's Den. This was rolled for me in the month of April where I was rolled Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley, and 8th Year.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the silly little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: Potions  
> Pairing: Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Maybe this partner assignment wouldn't be too bad.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Ron propped his head upon his hand with his elbow on the table and stared at her from across the room. He could hear Slughorn droning on about the ingredients for some potion they were about to make, but it didn't matter to him. All he cared about was her.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about he had first laid eyes on her on the train back to Hogwarts. He knew, however, that she would never be interested in him. She was a Greengrass after all, and in the pureblood world, the Weasley family was a joke.

"Now it is time to pair you off," Slughorn announce. The sound startled Ron, and he turned to find his professor standing right beside him. "Welcome back to class, Mr. Weasley. Since you haven't been able to focus on anyone else, you will be paired with Ms. Greengrass. Go find your station."

Ron was certain that his cheeks had flushed to the deepest shade of red, possibly as he gathered his belongings and made his way to the station in the back of the Potions lab. Maybe she only heard that she had been paired up with him and nothing else. He could only hope anyways.

Not long after he got settled at the lab bench, Astoria appeared at his side. "Hello, Weasley."

He turned toward the voice and smiled sheepishly with a nod of his head. "Hey, Astoria. Do you know what we are supposed to be making?"

She sighed and collapsed onto the stool beside him, nodding her head. "It's some kind of love potion; supposedly, it smells different to everyone who smells it."

"Oh, amortentia," Ron replied, nodding his head slowly. "Cool. Want me to gather the ingredients?"

Astoria giggled and pointed at the lab bench. "You mean the ones right there?"

"Oh." Ron carded a hand through his hair and scrubbed it over his face. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"And yet, cute at the same time," Astoria replied with a wink. "Maybe we'll end up paired together more often in this course."


End file.
